I'm So Sorry, But I Love You
by Paperlight
Summary: First it was Sam, now it is Mike. Its the somewhat distant future and Mike and Mercedes have gotten together much to the dismay of one Samuel Evans. Join in on a journey to see whom she ultimately chooses to be with in the end.
1. Melody and Motion

A/N: Hello, thanks for reading I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor the characters. I also do not own any of the Justin Bieber lyrics used.

* * *

"Come on, the guy talks like a mouse."

"Sam." She warns him, he continues on anyway.

"And how could you do that to Tina? How do you think she feels?" He says accusingly walking closer towards her.

Her entire demeanor changes, she's rapidly losing her cool. She can't believe that's what he decided to focus on in regards to her new relationship. Her arms fold unconsciously as she speaks. "Well, if I didn't already know that she's ok with it," Pausing she gives him a pointed look before she continues, "I would think she felt the same way Santana felt when she found out you married Brittany."

"I keep telling everyone, it wasn't even real." He exasperates.

An eyebrow arches as she inquires, "Did you know that at the time?"

Fingers run through his hair in frustration, feeling backed into a corner, a breath is huffed out. "Does it matter?"

Thinking for a second she decides, "You know what no, it doesn't. Nope, not at all. Not to me anymore. Because the truth of the matter is that I'm with Mike now and that's it Sam. Plan and simple. Point blank period. Ok?"

His arms start to cross on their own now too, responding with a question of his own he's not 100% sure he actually wants to know. "Do you love him?"

"No...not yet. It's only been a couple of months Sam." She sounds annoyed, but only slightly she's always found his overdramticness adorable.

"Then be with me." He's pleading, his eyes full of hope. "Be with me. Just think about it. You and me. Me and You. Us." His pleading eyes light up as he begans to rap. "_Trust. That's a couple things I can't spell without 'u'."_

That's when he does that smiling thing. She wants to laugh, smile, maybe even kiss those kissable lips, but no. "This isn't a musical Sam."

To her slight dismay, he is already ahead of her. Guitar in hand, he's strumming away. Singing an array of "Aye's", as her heart thunders. He knows exactly what he is doing. His favorite song. His favorite song because it always reminded him of her. That's what he's always told her.

_"When I met you girl my heart went knock, knock"_

"Stop Sam." Oh no, he's really singing she thinks.

_"Them butterflies in my stomach won't stop, stop"_

"Sam." She feels a smile coming on.

_"Even though its a struggle love is all we got"_

"Where did you even get a guitar from?" Ok there's totally a smile on her face now.

_"So we gone keep, keep climbing to the mountain top"_

She knows though, that bridge, oh that Bieberlicious bridge always gets the best of her.

Always makes her cave. That's why the smile there a minute ago is gone and her hands still the strings, to afraid to see what might actually happen if she touched his hand.

"Sam. Stop. I'm serious. I'm with Mike now and that's final. Not even Bieber can stop me."

Not another word is uttered as she hightails out of there quickly, she's determined to get as far away from him as possible. Between those eyes, that smile, that voice, that boy, her heart stood no chance.

* * *

"How was it?" Mike ask lightly. He does talk like a mouse she thinks. Shaking her head trying to rid her thoughts of the boy with that smile.

"Ok...I don't really want to talk about it. Not now at least." Sitting down next to him she rubs her hands together.

"Alright. So," He drags out, grabbing her hand. "What do you wanna do?"

Her eyes find the ceiling, head tilting, and she bites her bottom lip pondering her options. "I don't know what do you wanna do?"

He smiles at her, knowing the game well. "I don't know what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know...what do you wanna do?"

Leaning into her, he ask, "How about we go see a movie?"

"Hm, no. That seems to be the thing to do when everybody always comes back to town."

Shaking his head in agreement, his feet find the floor. One finger pointed into the air he exclaims he has an idea.

"And what may that be?" She says with a smile.

Body bowing, majestically as if he's some Prince Charming he holds out his hand to her. "You'll just have to wait and see, m'lady. It's a surprise."

Her heart skips a beat at the wink he sends as she takes his hand.

All thoughts of the boy with the smile are now gone.


	2. Apples and Pop Tarts

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews,favs, and follows. I appreciate them greatly. Here's the next chapter I hope you like it.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor any of the characters.

* * *

Rays of the sun filter through the purple curtains expressing the start of a new day. Her eyes open and close slowly debating whether to go back to sleep or wake up. Lying there she listens to all the sounds of the morning. The birds chirping, someone mowing their lawn, and Sam Evans is in her kitchen.

Going back to sleep now is definitely not an option as thoughts of why and when he's here at her house bombard her brain. Fully alert she's forced to leave the comfort of her bed and confront the man down stairs.

"Hey there sleepy head." Sam says as she enters the kitchen moments later. He's just sitting at her kitchen table, eating breakfast with her family, smiling like he just won the lottery. "It's about time you woke up."

She crosses her arms in annoyance. "Sam, what are you doing here?"

"Honey, that is no way to talk to a guest in this house." Mrs. Jones says from the table. "Especially when he has something planned just for you."

Mercedes shakes her head, can't believing the nerve of the blonde haired boy smirking at her now.

"Mrs. Jones it's okay, I understand." He says, turning to the older woman. "I'll just get going."

Her mother gives Mercedes a disapproving look as the moping boy slowing starts heading for the door.

"Sam...wait." He halts, keeping his back towards her so the eye roll she does is hidden from him. "I'll go with you. Just let me go get ready."

* * *

While he remains downstairs talking about who knows what Mercedes walks to her room heart beating rapidly and mind racing even faster. Sitting on the edge of her bed she calls Mike.

It rings once, then twice and then, "Hello beautiful."

She smiles and looks down. "Hey. Did I catch you at a bad time? You sound winded."

"No, no I just sort of ran to the phone." A quiet chuckle is heard over the line.

"Oh."

"Yeah...so what's up? You sound a little down." He says.

The lose thread on the bottom of her sleep shorts fascinates her as she takes her time to answer. "Sam's here. At my house. He's eating breakfast with my mom and he wants me to go somewhere with him."

"Oh."He doesn't speak for a long time. She adores that he thinks before he speaks, but right now his silence is overwhelming. "Are you going to go?"

A quiet 'yeah' answers his question. He's silent again before she hears murmuring on the other line. "Hold on a sec." He tells someone in the background. "Hey, um I have to go now. But um, if you want to still, um I'll skype you later. Um, regular time?"

"Yeah that sounds go-"

"Ok bye." He ends the conversation abruptly.

She doesn't know how to feel. Sad? Terrible? Angry? She just doesn't know. What she does know is that Mike usually takes forever to hang up during there phone calls, and he never says "um".

Although, how she feels about that conversation with Mike is up in the air, one feeling she has right now is anger, towards the blonde haired smiling boy downstairs.

* * *

"Let's go Sam." Mercedes is halfway out the door before he even has the chance to say the proper goodbyes to Mrs. Jones.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To get into my car, what does it look like?" Mercedes states as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I thought maybe I could drive?" At the hopeful look on his face, she quirks an eyebrow.

"Since when do you have a car?"

"Since last Christmas." Tilting his head to his car he says, "Come on."

He opens the car door swiftly grinning at her as she gets in."Sam?"

"Hm?" Getting in himself he buckles his seatbelt, before starting the car.

Staring at him, curiosity taking place of her previous anger she asks in all serious. "Are you selling drugs?"

Thunderous laughter fills the car as he stares at her incredulously. "What? No, what makes you think that?"

"This car, Sam your a college student and you work at the Lima Bean making coffee. How did you afford this?" Narrow eyes glare at the driving man.

Shrugging his shoulders he explains. "It was a gift." Pausing he glances at her smirking. "You should really put your seatbelt on."

Doing as he says she buckles her seatbelt, but see's through him trying to change the subject. Knowing it couldn't have been a gift from his parents, she really is curious about who gave it to him.

Curiosity once again takes the best of her and she just ask, "From who?"

"A friend." He says after a pause.

Shifting in her seat, she makes herself comfortable watching him. Observing his every move to see if he's lying. "Does this 'friend' sell drugs then?"

"Is this twenty questions or something? Why does it matter?" He says, with one hand on the steering wheel while his other scratches his neck.

Smirking at his nervousness she ignores his questions. "So is that a yes?"

"No she doesn't sell drugs...at least not that I know of."

"So it's a she. Hm?" Bringing a hand to her chin, her eyebrows knit together as she thinks.

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

"Because I'm your friend."

"So were friends now?"

"Yeah...what else would we be?"

"I don't know." Halted by the red signal of the stop light he looks at her. "What about Mike is he your friend too?"

She's silent for a bit. "No."

"Well then what is he?"

"My boyfriend."

He stays silent for a bit. "Sam?"

"What?" He ask.

"I know what you're thinking, and I'd prefer if you did not sing "Boyfriend" right now."

Annoyed and pleased at how well she still knew him he rolled his eyes. "I wasn't."

"Sam." Her voice firm, knowing he's lying.

"I do have a killer falsetto though."

She can't help but smile. Oh Sam.

"So you guys finally made it official. Well congratulations." He says with false excitement.

"Does this mean you'll leave me alone now." She asks quietly.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I will fight for you...until your heart stops beating." He says seriously looking into her eyes.

They both burst out laughing simultaneously at his corniness.

"You can't be serious."

He just shrugs his shoulders, continuing to drive.

* * *

Noticing her daughter enter through the doorway she pats a place next to her on the couch.

"Did you guys have fun?" She inquires.

The smile that never left Mercedes face gets wider. "Good, you know Sam. Definitely the man to call if you want a good time. He took me to an apple orchard."

"An apple orchard?"

"He said he wants you to make him an apple pie." Mercedes confirms, shaking her head while smiling. "That crazy boy."

"So you think you guys will be getting back together soon then?"

The smile fades. Mercedes shakes her head softly. "No, mama. You know...it's complicated."

"Why? Sam is a nice young man. He's always so polite and funny, every time your with him you have that smile. If a boy can make you smile like that then I think you've found the one."

"I know all that, but Sam. Sam is just too, too... I can't even explain it. But that's not the point." She pauses. "I need to tell you something."

"You're not pregnant, are you?" A hand to her chest.

Mercedes laughs out loud, eyes widening. "Nooooo."

"What is it?"

"Well I actually have a new man now."

Watching her daughter play nervously with her fingers, she's shocked. "Who?"

"Remember Michael Chang? He was in Glee club."

"The Asian boy who could dance his tail off?"

"Yep. Him." A shy smile is making its way onto her face.

"When did this happen?"

"Officially, two months ago. Unofficially about five months ago."

"Wow. Why are you just telling me now? Five months is a long time." She asked confused.

"We kinda want to keep it on the low for a while."

"Like you did with Sam?"

"No. That was-. It was different." Mercedes tries to explain but fails at doing so. Silence engulfs them for a moment.

"It's like Cinderella with Brandy."

"Mom!"

"What? It is." She pauses. "Does he treat you right?" She nods. "Does he make you feel special?" She nods. "Well then alright."

As her mom smiles at her, she doesn't"I actually gotta go call him, now."

Getting up she makes her way towards the stairs when her mom calls her again. "For the record though, until I meet this Michael Chang, I'm team Sam."

"Oh, mama." She says shaking her head.

* * *

The guilt of having such a great time with Sam today hits her heavily as she moves slowly towards her room. She's nervous. But a girls got to do what a girls got to do. Opening her computer she logs on to skype.

Moments later his face pops up.

"Hey." She greets his smiling face.

"Hello Beautiful."

She smiles and looks down. It never gets old.

"How are you?"

"Good. A little tired, but hey that's normal. What about you?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty much the same."

"I'm sorry about earlier. The Flaming Flamingos had a game today and I forgot ended up being late."

She smiles remembering the name of the recreational soccer team he played for. "Oh, how'd you do?"

"We won." He smiles. "2-0."

"Yay." She cheers, clapping her hands together excitedly. "What are you doing now?"

Lifting up a bowl he beams. "Just eating dinner."

He laughs as she looks disgusted at the contents of his bowl. "What is that?"

"Well I don't have a name for the exact dish yet but its rice, two waffles, syrup and just a little bit of crumbled Pop Tarts. Breakfast for dinner is always best." He says still beaming.

"Your not seriously eating that Mike. That's just plain nasty." Thinking about trying to eat that concotion makes her shiver.

"Hey, it's all I had."

"Why didn't you just go get something?"

"I didn't want to miss seeing you." He looks down shyly at his admission.

Feeling a famiiar flutter in her stomach she smiles at him through the screen."Aww Mike. That's sweet but please don't do that again."

"It's actually kind of good." He says bringing the atrocious mush to his mouth."One day, I'm going to make you some, and your gonna love it. That's a promise."

Her hands fly up in defense as she shakes them."I don't think so. When you come back to Lima I'm gonna show you how to make real food. That's a promise."

He laughs at her.

She smiles at him.

"Well I'll be home in a month for Thanksgiving. Which reminds me I wanted to ask you something." Thankfully he puts the bowl down, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Ask away."

"Since I'll be home, I was thinking, well I was thinking maybe would you want to meet my parents?" His shy nature was showing as he looked at her through the screen, hoping she'd say yes.

"I'd love to. You know I just told my mom about you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What she say?"

"She just asked if you were nice. If you treated me right." She tells him.

"Oh really? What did you say?"

"The truth. That you're just perfect." She smiles.


	3. Thanksgiving With and Without You

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's so late and short I cut a bunch out of it and then rewrote it, I didn't feel like it flowed. I might re-edit it later but I wanted to give you guys something. Thanks so much for the reviews I appreciate them greatly. Hope you enjoy!

P.S. The conversations between Sam and Mercedes are text messages in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor the Justin Bieber, Mariah Carey, Kenny Chesney, or One Direction lyrics.

* * *

_Mercedes text log the Monday before Thanksgiving_

Sam: R u home?

Mercedes: No...why?

Sam: I wanted to say bye b4 I left 4 home When will u be home?

Mercedes: Not sure

Sam: I'm leaving in like a hour will u be back by then?

Mercedes: No

Sam: But I wanted to see u :(

Mercedes: Then I'll see you when you get back

Sam: Where r u?

Mercedes: Lima Bean

Sam: Why? I'll met u there

Mercedes: To get coffee and I'm about to leave anyway

Sam: ...where?

Mercedes: Are you stalking me?

Sam: Would u like me too?

I totally could

I look sexy in all black

Mercedes: No

Sam: You know I do...your probably smiling right now

Mercedes: Am not.

Sam: Stop lying

Mercedes: Ok maybe a little

Sam: Score! Baby when I see u smile

Mercedes: You can't even see me and I'm not your baby

Sam: In the words of Mariah "you will always be my baby"

Mercedes: I don't think Mike would appreciate you saying that

Sam: How's Michael anyway

Mercedes: Good...I'm going to see him now

Sam: How? he's in Chicago

Mercedes: I'm going to pick him up for Thanksgiving break

Sam: He's making you drive to Chicago all by yourself?

Mercedes: No I'm going to pick him up at the airport in Columbus, I volunteered

Sam: Still...let me come with you

Mercedes: No

Sam: Why not?

Mercedes: Because you are spending Thanksgiving with your family and that would be just weird

Sam: Ohana means family

Mercedes: ...

Sam: Why isn't Michael's parents coming to pick him up? Shouldn't he be spending Thanksgiving and the break with his family

Mercedes: He is

Sam: Then why r u going to pick him up?

Mercedes: I don't have to explain myself to you

Sam: But you could ;)

Mercedes: I'm about to get on the road so I have to stop texting now. Have a Happy Thanksgiving Sam

* * *

The airport is busy as expected. She's excited though, it's been two months since she's seen him in person. His bright, dancing eyes. His brilliant smile. She's still thinking about his flawless face when hands cover her eyes. "Guess who?"

Immediately she turns around arms engulfing him in a hug. "Mike!" She smiles against his chest, taking in his scent, he hugs her back. It's been two months too long. He smiles brightly at her as he pulls back only to lean in again. This time to kiss her. It's quick and soft. Mike still kind of shy. Ending the kiss, she watches the wonderment in his eyes. "You're so...beautiful." She smiles at his adornment.

"Your not so bad yourself Mr. Chang."

"How was your flight?"

"Too long." The smile never leaving his face.

"It was only what...an hour?" His arms around her tighten slightly.

"I guess I was just so anxious to see you. Made it feel like I was up there for days." "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Sam: R u there yet?

Mercedes: Why?

Sam: Just making sure ur safe

Mercedes: I am, thank you

Sam: Just doing my job :)

Mercedes: Your job?

Sam: Yep making sure your ok cause when ur hurt I'm not right

Mercedes: That's not funny

Sam: Who said it was?

* * *

Frowning she puts her phone back in her purse. The creak of the car door makes her jump slightly in her seat.

"You know you shouldn't text while driving." His playfully stern face puts the smile back on hers.

"I'm not even driving now, were parked Mr. Smartypants." She says while putting her phone back into her purse.

"Well that's a good thing." He says nodding his head. An eyebrow quirks as she asks, "And why is that?"

"So I can do this." He explains leaning over to kiss her. This time slowly. Pulling away he smiles.

She bites her lip.

"Shall we go now?"

"We shall." The car starts and Kenny Chesney's voice fills the limited space.

_She got it all of my heart, my soul, my wishes _

_All of my love, my hugs, my kisses_

_Everything that means anything at all _

"I didn't know you liked country." He says.

"Yeah. It's a guilty pleasure of mine." Changing the station quickly, she sends a forced smile his way."Not really feeling it right now though."

* * *

_Mercedes text message log on Thanksgiving Day_

Sam: What r u doing now?

Mercedes: Talking to you

Sam: No like what r u really doing

Mercedes: Helping my mom

Sam: that sounds fun

Mercedes: You really think so?

Sam: yeah u have the coolest mom ever

Mercedes: What about your mom?

Sam: She's alright

Mercedes: Sam that's mean

Sam: Ok they tie

Mercedes: Saying good things about my mom won't get us back together Sam

Sam: Who said anything about us?

Mercedes: I know you Sam

Sam: Of course you do...that is why if we did get back together we'd still be perfect for each other

Mercedes: Not gonna happen, I have Mike now

Sam: That's what you always say

Mercedes: Well its the truth

Sam: So if Mike wasn't with u, would u be with me?

Mercedes: Not necessarily

Sam: What does that even mean?

Mercedes: I have to go now

* * *

Leaning onto his shoulder she smiles, sitting on the steps of her grandmother's porch she hadn't felt this happy in a while. Her hand in his, his jacket around her shoulders. He was really here.

"I had a really good time today." She says shyly.

"Me too." He replies, squeezing her hand. "Really? You don't think my family is crazy?"

"Just a little."

"Mike!" Shifting back to look into his eyes she exclaims, after a whack on his shoulder.

"I'm just kidding. Well maybe, not about your Uncle Leo though." His eyes twinkle and she knows he's kidding. "I think they like me though...I hope."

"Are you kidding me? Of course they liked you."

"I'm not so sure about your mom though." He admits rubbing his hands together nervously.

Grabbing his hand again she stops his train of thoughts. "She believes I should be with Sam."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. But you know what?"

"What?"

"It doesn't matter what she thinks. Or anybody else." She pauses before snuggling into him again. "_They don't know about us_."

He pulls back smiling before kissing her softly.


	4. Here and There

A/N: Sorry it's so late. Thanks again for the reviews, faves, and follows. I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

"Mercedes?" The blonde questions plopping down next to her. "Never thought you'd be a fan of swimming."

She shakes her head. "I'm not really just supporting a friend."

"Who?" The girl inquires much to Mercedes dismay.

"Sam Evans. Do you know him?" Remaining polite she continues the conversation.

"The guy with those huge lips?"

She nods smiling. "Yep, that's him. What are you here for? You a fan of swimming?" Subtlety she tries to change the subject.

"Nuh-uh. My boyfriend plays water polo and they have a match after this. I just decided to come early."

Mercedes nods her head again.

"So...is Sam like your boyfriend?" Mandy ask, out of the blue.

He wishes. Mercedes laughs to her self. "No. He's just a friend." Her eyes wander to the attendants taking the lanes out of the now empty pool.

"Oh, I just thought. Well I see you guys around campus a lot...together. And I notice you always here for his meets."

"Well were just friends. Nothing more and nothing less. Here he comes now."

She says eyes on him as he exits the locker room. Getting up she excuses herself. "See you tomorrow Mandy."

He walks up to her smiling. "So did I do good or what?"

She returns his smile, nodding her head. "Well I guess so since you guys did kind of win."

"Oh yeah, we did? Didn't we?"

"Yeah, Mr. Aquaman." She says pushing his arm as they walk towards the parking lot.

"Mercedes Jones, was that a comic book reference? I am very well pleased. I see you've been catching up on the reading material I gave you."

"Yep. But only when I have absolutely nothing to do."

"Sure." He says with unbelief as they approach her car. They stare at each other in silence. Shoes shuffle, a forced cough is let out. He smiles at her. She smiles back shyly.

"I was thinking that maybe you'd want to maybe want to hang with me for a bit." He ask eyes full of hope.

"And do what Sam?"

"We could play Uno or watch a movie?" He suggest. "Perhaps Ms. Congeniality? I'll even make you some Mac and Cheese."

Thoughts course through her mind rapidly as he smiles at her, awaiting her answer. "I don't know Sam."

"Is this because of Michael?"

Her eyebrows furrow as she looks down. Because yes it is but she doesn't want to tell him that.

"Mercedes you can't let him control your life."

"He doesn't. Why don't you get it Sam?"

He's confused now. What is there to get? His thoughts end up voiced out loud.

"It's like..." Trailing off she doesn't feel the need to explain to him. It's something he needs to figure out himself.

"It's not like I'm asking you on a date, it's just two good friends hanging out."

Looking down she considers the fact that yeah he does have a point. But she still feels unsure.

Whilst she debates going with him in her head his smirking face already knows the answer.

* * *

"Hey." He says cheerfully. She can imagine the way his eyes are lighting up.

"Hey." Her soft reply causes a smile she can almost see on the other line.

"What's up, beautiful?"

"Nothing much. Just about to hang out with Sam for a bit." She can hear movement on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, he had a swim meet today, no he wants to hang for a bit."

"Mercedes."

"Hm?" She answers not sure how to take his calm tone.

"You know you don't have to call me every time you hang out with Sam. There's no need for you to feel guilty, or weird."

She smiles into the phone.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Why are you with him?" He ask, as the credits roll.

"What?"

"Mike. Why? What is it about him that your with him?" His hands go up accentuating his question, like he really has absolutely no idea why she's with Mike.

"We've discussed this. I don't have to explain it to you." Here we go again she thinks, running a hand through her hair.

"You don't. But since were friends maybe you could."

"Honestly?" She questions. Afraid he might take what she says next not seriously.

"Honestly." Biting her lip, her hands fold in her lap. Feeling shy talking about the man in her life, with the man of her dreams. "His eyes."

"So your with him because he's Asian." He says flatly, shaking his head. "Mercedes I must say-"

"No Sam." She cuts him off. "Not the shape of his eyes." She says rolling her own eyes, knowing he'd assume. "There just so full of wonder and excitement. That and then why most people get together. You know attraction, and shared experiences, things we have in common."

"Well yeah I know that but, why him? Why not Puck or any of the guys you met in L.A."

"I wasn't exactly looking for one when I was in L.A. I was focused on what I was there for...my career. Every time I'd come back here though, Mike was always kinda just there. We understood each other. Everyone was all over the place, and everyone had broken up and were with new people. It wasn't like I'd thought it be when I came back. Real life kicked its way through the door. Santana, Kurt, and Rachel all had each other. Puck was always busy doing something. Everyone else where all buddy buddy with the new kids. Mike was there."

As she trails off all he can do is nod.

"Well for the record I'm sorry."

"For what?" Confusion creeps into her mind as he shifts closer to her.

"Not being there." He says it looking right into her eyes. "The thing is I'm here now though right?"

It's getting hard to resist those eyes. That smile. The boy. He's so sincere.

But she has Mike. Her mind says. But Sam is _here_. Her heart says.

Or is it her mind. She's confused.

So she just scoots back on the couch, leaving those thoughts for another day. Sam's her friend.

"_Right_."

* * *

_Mercedes Text Message Log Saturday Evening (After hanging with Sam)_

Mercedes: Hey

Mike: Hey. What's up?

Mercedes: Nothing...I just miss you

Mike: Good thing I'll be back in Lima in what? Ten days

Mercedes: Ten days is too long

Mike: Yeah, but it will be worth the wait

Mercedes: Why is that?

Mike: I may have gotten you the best present ever

Mercedes: And just what would that be?

Mike: A surprise

Mercedes: Can I have a hint?

Mike: No, it wouldn't be much of a surprise then

Mercedes: Please just a hint

Mike: Check your email when you can ;)


	5. Kenny Chesney and Beyonce

_Mercedes Text Log Friday Morning_

Sam: Where r u?

Mercedes: The airport

Sam: Where r u going?

Mercedes: Chicago

Several minutes later

Sam: Michael is in chicago

Mercedes: Yes that is true

Sam: R u going to see him?

Mercedes: Yes not that is any of your business

Sam: Y?

Mercedes: Well idk maybe because he's my boyfriend

Sam: Does ur mother and father know about this?

Mercedes: Yes

Sam: Where r u staying?

Mercedes: With Mike

Sam: DOES UR FATHER KNOW ABOUT THIS?!

Mercedes: I'm a grown woman Sam

Sam: I don't approve Ms. Jones

Mercedes: I'm going to stop talking to you now because you are being really irritating right now

Sam: I love you

Mercedes: So

Sam: I thought you were going to stop talking to me?

Sam: I know u can't resist my man sexiness

Mercedes: There is something wrong with you

Sam: Yeah?

Mercedes: Yes

Sam: You know what it is? Cause I know

Mercedes: No I don't know. What's wrong with you that make you act all crazy?

Sam: I'm lovesick baby

Mercedes: I am seriously so done talking with you right now

Sam: I love you

Mercedes: Boy stop

Sam: I can't

Mercedes: Why?

Sam: It's human nature

Sam: Did ur plane leave yet?

Sam: Mercedes?

Sam: Ok I guess ur plane did leave. Have a safe trip. Don't do anything I would do.

Mercedes: Don't you mean anything you wouldn't do

Sam: SHE'S ALIVE!

Mercedes: You are a dork

Sam: A sexy dork

Mercedes: Whatever

Sam: What time does your plane leave?

Mercedes: Idk it got delayed

Sam: Really...don't you think that's a sign? That maybe you shouldn't go

Mercedes: No

Sam: I went to Rinky Dink's today

Mercedes: Yeah?

Sam: Yep

* * *

The ringing of the telephone interrupts her afternoon soaps.

"Hello Mrs. Jones." A timid voice says on the line.

"This is she, may I ask who's speaking?"

"Michael Chang ma'am." He says.

"Hello Michael, Mercedes out right now, you can call her phone." She says politely. The boy has been nothing but wonderful to her daughter. The flowers that come every week can attest to that. The look in Mercedes eyes she ends a Skype session or phone call with him. Even though she didn't particularly care for him she could at the least be polite.

"No I actually wanted to speak with you and Mr. Jones is he home if that isn't a problem ma'am."

Taken aback a bit by her daughters boyfriend wanting to speak to her she pauses for a beat. Wondering if there may be a problem.

"No he's still at work but I can relay whatever you've got to say."

"Okay. Well I know you already know Mercedes coming to stay with me this weekend."

"Yes." Yes she does know, her daughter relayed the message to her earlier this week when she came down for dinner grinning like a fool.

"I just wanted you to know that she'll be safe, and I'm as for the a-hem sleeping arrangements, she'll be sleeping in my roommates room, he's gone home for the weekend. I live in a pretty safe neighborhood and I have security system for my apartment. Our flight on Monday is at two so I'll have her home by five. "

"Well you do know Michael that my Mercedes is a grown woman and I don't keep tabs on her like I used to...but I appreciate your call greatly." Mrs. Jones truly does. This Michael may just be growing on her.

"Thank you."

"And Michael?

"Yes ma'am."

"I expect you to stay true to all those things you just told me." She informs him. If there is one thing she doesn't like its liars.

"Yes ma'am."

"Mrs. Jones?" He questions after a brief moment of awkward silence.

"Never mind."

"Mrs. Jones?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure." She says hoping he won't change his mind again.

"Am I losing her?"

* * *

_Flashback Towards the End of Summer 2012_

_His moppy blonde hair. His beautiful green eyes. His marvelous smile._

_Dare she say it? The words that had been on the tip of her tongue since three weeks ago. No it wasn't the time. Not now. Not while he was putting on the skates, a look of doubt on his face. Unsure of how he was going to balance himself on wheels. Still he put them on for her. He was going to make a fool out of himself for her. Put himself in possible danger for her. _

_When he's finished lacing the skates tightly he looks up at her and smiles. _

_"Take my hand." He suggest holding out his hand to her as she stands up. _

_She rolls over to him, hand out._

_He grasp hers. Quickly and surely. _

_She smiles. That will never get old. _

_He inches slowly, trying to keep his balance. Afraid to take a full stride just yet. Upon reaching the actual inside of the rink he grasp the ledge for extra assistance. _

_She laughs. He smiles. Sheepishly, embarrassed just a little. _

_"Here." She says maneuvering in front of him. Reaching out her other hand to grasp his other one on the ledge._

_He looks unsure at first. But her smile tells her reassures him. He grasped her hands tightly with his own. _

_"Baby steps." She says. _

_He slips a few times yes. He takes them both down more than once, yes. _

_But she's got him. And he's got her. _

_That's why he tells her. Later when they're sitting next close together in a booth, nothing between them but a strawberry milkshake. He listens as she tells how the can keep coming back on Wednesday mornings, since no ones here to see him fall. _

_"I don't think I can."_

_It amazes him how her eyes widen. "Why?"_

_"Because I'm leaving. We're moving back to Kentucky in two weeks." He told her and he wished he hadn't . As he watches her emotions change quickly, he knows she's hiding. _

_She smiles at him. A little too wide. She's hurt, he knows. _

_"Well we might as well make the most of this while we can right?"_

_"Right." He drawls. "Are you ok with this?"_

_He ask knowing the answer. _

_She just shakes her head. _

_"Kentucky's not too far. And there's-"_

_"Sam, can we just not worry about this now. I mean..." She trails off and he nods his head in understanding. _

_"You want to know something?" He ask._

_"Is it anything sad?" _

_He shakes his head. Bittersweet maybe, but definitely not sad. _

_"What is it then?"_

_"I love you." _

_Again it amazes him how her eyes widen. He finds it adorable how she bits her lip and looks down suddenly. _

_When she looks back up she quiet possibly has the biggest smile he's seen ever. Before he can return it, her lips are on his. _

_Slow yet with fervor. _

_When she pulls back, "I love you too" is murmured onto his lips. _

_He kisses her. Pulling back moments later with the biggest smile she's ever seen. _

_"Is it weird that I want to sing right now?" He ask her. _

_She thinks about it before shaking her head no. "I kind of feel like singing too."_

"Mecedes got it all of my heart, my soul, my wishes."

_"Sam. That doesn't mean you should start singing." She says shaking her head. _

_"Now that you love me you can't be embarassed of me." He says kissing her head, continuing to sing. _"All of my love, my hugs, my kisses"

_"Is that true?" She ask teasingly. He nods. _

"Everything that means anything at all." _He finishes, placing a kiss on her lips. _

* * *

"Mike, I still can't believe it."

He watches her as she stares in at the stage in amazement. The way her eyes light up, her smile so wide, its as if sheer happiness and excitement is oozing out of her pores. He's glad the concert is about to start because he's not sure if she's ready to hear the words he wants so badly to tell her.

As the first of the lights start to flicker everyone's attention is glued to the stage. But no not his.

While everybody watches Mrs. Carter emerge from under the stage the crowd erupts in loud screams much like the girl next to him.

While everybody watches Beyonce strut, his eyes are glued to the girl he loves.

* * *

A/N: Dear readers if your still there sorry for such the long wait. In all honesty I lost inspiration but I really want to finish. Thank you for reading.

Also I don't own the Kenny Chesney lyrics used.


End file.
